Five Nights at Freeda's - Children of the Night
by m.brakus
Summary: Marcus Brakus and the girls are back in a new adventure that includes three more security guards and four new arrivals. Things are going really well until a stranger comes into town and the guards and their furry friends come face to face with the stuff of nightmares.
1. Prologue

**Character Guide:**

 **Freeda - Freddy (female)  
Gredda - Golden Freddy (female)  
The other originals are self explanatory (all female)  
**

 **Freddy - Toy Freddy (male)  
Tony - Toy Bonnie (male)  
Tica - Toy Chica (female)  
Mags - Mangle (female)**

We were all gathered together in the receiving area of the brand new Freeda Fazbear's Pizzeria. I looked around at Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freeda and Gredda. Timothy Wells was here to and so were two of the three newest members of our security team. One was my older brother, a former Marine combat pilot. The other was an old buddy from the Army. He ran with the high speed mofos - Rangers, Delta, those guys. They had both jumped at the sound of a new job in private security. When they had met the girls, it had been highly amusing to see there reactions as Bonnie the blue bunny, Chica the yellow chick, Foxy the crimson vixen, Freeda the brown bear and Gredda the gold bear came up and either shook there hands or even hugged them. My older brother Zack was a married man so he didn't make his gawking obvious if he gawked at all. My buddy Nate though, he was no more immune to the ladies' gorgeous bodies and charming personalities than I was.

As we waited for the four new arrivals to the pizzeria, Bonnie leaned over to me and asked in a hushed tone, "Do you think there will be any cute males this time?"

I chuckled as Freeda suppressed a smile and shushed the blue bunny. Just then, the receiving doors opened and out of the truck stepped four heavily hooded and clothed figures. I could tell they were... whatever the ladies were but I couldn't tell what exactly. One at a time, they lowered their hoods and took off their heavy rain coats. My eyes widened as a white vixen, a second female yellow chick, a male blue bunny and a male brown bear appeared. I shot a look at Bonnie, Freeda and Gredda. They were all three open mouthed, staring at the males. Tim stepped forward with a large smile. "It's wonderful to meet each of you. Welcome! Welcome to Freeda Fazbear's Pizzeria! I'm glad you were able to make it safely and soundly. Come, let's go to the meeting room and we can talk. Marcus..." and he turned to me and my guys apologetically, "... can you run their stuff up to where they will be staying, please? I know you're security officers and not bell boys but I would really appreciate it."

I waved it off with a chuckled. "You got it, Tim. No problem."

Bonnie pointed at her male counterpart and piped up, "You can put his in my room if you want."

His face turned violet as he blushed and said, "Geez! Aren't you at least gonna buy me dinner first;" causing his three companions to chuckle beside him. I laughed and we gathered their sparse belongings. "We'll see you in the meeting room;" I said to Tim and the girls.

* * *

Instead of having anyone make anything, we ordered Chinese and had it delivered. The two new males were big guys. The blue bunny was shorter than my 6'4" by a couple inches and was wiry, looking like a runner, which made sense. The other guy, the big brown bear, stood almost a foot over my head and was built like a body builder. The funny thing is, he seemed really, really shy. Tim brought in bags and bags of food and set it down before looking at all of us with a friendly smile. "Well let's all introduce ourselves, shall we? Why don't you start, ladies?"

He motioned over to the five current residents. Freeda stood up with a smile and said, "Hello. My name is Freeda and no, the restaurant was not named after me, I took the name after it. Welcome to the family business. I hope you all decide to stay with us. The more the merrier. Aside from being part of the band, I also help wait tables and serve the food."

She sat and Bonnie stood next, smiling prettily. "Hello. My name is Bonnie. I usually mind the bar. We don't actually sell alcohol yet. I hand out sodas and stuff like that. I also play guitar with the band. I look forward to getting to know each of you."

She shot a wink at the male bunny before sitting down. I was chuckling at her antics. She was super excited about this apparently. Chica stood with a smile and said, "Hello, my name's Chica. I play drums and also serve and wait tables with Freeda. It's great to have some fresh faces. I'm sure you're gonna love being here as much as we do."

Gredda stood and appeared to be blushing deeply. Clearing her throat she spoke, "Hi. My name's Gredda. I usually walk around the arcades making sure that all the guests and kids are okay. When the band is playing, I stand behind the bar for Bonnie. Welcome to the pizzeria;" and she sat down, glancing over at the male bear who didn't meet her eye. It was absolutely adorable. I had never seen Gredda like this before. Finally, Foxy stood with a roguish smile. "Ahoy, my name's Foxy an' I put on shows in the pirate cove for the youngsters. We're gonna have a lots of fun."

Tim chuckled as she sat and turned to me and my buddies. "You guys next."

I nodded and stood. "Well my names Marcus Brakus and I'm in charge of security here and Freeda Fazbears's. Now if any of you need anything at all, talk to me or one of my guys. We're here to keep you safe but we're also here to help you out as best as we can."

"You're also here to make she that we're... um... well serviced, right?" snickered Chica with a naughty wink. The other two guards and the four newcomers looked at me with wide, confused eyes and I chuckled, blushing deep red and said, "That's optional - only by special request."

Chica goes, "Ooooo! Then consider this a request;" and the other girls winked and made similar murmurs. Tim cleared his throat with amusement and said, "Okay, what you all do on your spare time is your business. Zack, Nate, can you continue please?"

Zack nodded and stood. "Hello. My name's Zack and I'm this pansy's older brother."

He slapped my shoulder fondly. "I'm married so I won't be doing any servicing - sorry ladies. I was a Marine officer and aviator. I can pilot anything that flies. Glad to be part of the team."

He sat and Nate stood. "High, my names Nate and I am a former Army Ranger. Glad to be here with you. I am also open for requests of servicing if anyone needs it;" he finished with a wink and a smile. Tim rolled his eyes and muttered, "This has to be against some rule somewhere. Anyhow, my name is Tim. I am the owner of this restaurant. Welcome. If you wish, this is your new home. We will employ you and pay you and give you as many opportunities and we can. Get to know the girls here. They can tell you how it is. Now, would each of you be willing to introduce yourselves?"

First went the yellow chick. She was a little like Chica but much more petite and cute as a button. With a confident smile and a thick southern accent, she said, "Hey, Y'all. My names Tica. Thanks for your hospitality. Y'all are too sweet for words. I can't wait to see how I can help out and be part of the team."

Chica grinned and said, "You and I are gonna get along great! I can tell."

Tica grinned happily at her and sat down. Next stood the male blue bunny. He smiled cheerfully and said, "It's great to meet all of you. My name's Tony. I'm excited to be surrounded by so many gorgeous ladies. I can't wait to see how I can ft in. Oh and Bonnie," and he grinned at her, "I can play a pretty mean bass myself."

Bonnie's eyes went dreamy and she said, "I think I'm in love."

The large brown bear stood, shuffling his feet and looking down. In a deep voice, he said, "My name's Freddy. I'm glad we finally found somewhere to call home with others like us AND humans too. It's really encouraging. I look forward to meeting all of you."

He sent a shy smile towards Gredda who winked at him, blushing lightly. Lastly, the white vixen stood with a small smile. In a quiet voice that was just audible for everyone, she said, "Hi. Um... my names Maggy or just Mags. This place is amazing. Thank you all for such a warm welcome. It already feels like home."

Mags was taller than Foxy and much more curvaceous. I had to school myself to not stare at her. She was wearing a black maxi-skirt and a tight pink shirt with a shallow 'V' in the collar, showing just the barest hint of cleavage. She was absolutely stunning. The good news was that I had a lot of practice not staring indecently at attractive females thanks to the other girls. Tim smiled and thanked them all. "Alright. Let's eat and then get some sleep. It's pretty late. Marcus, are you and Nate on tonight till six A.M.?"

I nodded my head and swallowed a huge bite of beef and noodles. "Yup - it's me and Nate. We'll switch off between walking around and keeping an eye on the camera system."

Tim nodded and stood, stretching and yawning. "Well, I'm going home. Oh and Marcus, you'll get to meet your fourth security officer tomorrow. Come in about an hour early and you'll meet her."

I was wondering who my fourth officer was gonna be. "Sure thing, Tim. I'll be there. Have a good night."

Tim left and Zack was right behind him. We finished the food and cleaned up and, immediately, the girls began to show the new comers around. Freeda stayed with me in the security office while Zack walked around for the first half of shift. As I sat there, Freeda looked at me and cocked her brow. "So..." she drawled, "... since everyone else is distracted - wanna bang?"

I grinned and checked the time. It's only 12:45 A.M. Zack won't be back for another two hours and fifteen minutes. Standing, I grinned bigger and said, "Baby, I'm all yours."

Almost gleefully, Freeda stood and tackled me to the ground, kissing me and starting to wrestle with my clothing. I love this job.


	2. Chapter 1: 1st Night

**12:05 A.M.**

My back hit the floor hard as Freeda mashed my lips to hers. One hand was struggling to gt under her shirt while the other gripped her ass hard, causing her to gasp into my mouth and wriggle. Suddenly, she disconnected and backed up, a sultry smile on her face. "Hold on, Marky. I have a surprise for you."

I sat up and climbed into the office chair as she backed up and lifted her t-shirt off. Aside from the soft flesh that I longed to touch and to kiss, I was shocked to see an amount of black lace. Freeda was actually wearing a bra. She had told me before that she wore underwear unless there was a chance she was gonna take it off. With a smirk at my wide eyes, she lowered her pants down to the floor too, revealing that she was wearing a tiny pair of black lace panties. I think I had the wherewithal to keep my mouth from dropping open as she struck a sexy pose. Even so, she noticed somehow because her smirk became even bigger and she slowly walked up to me. "What do you think?"

I swallowed hard, feeling the pants continuously getting tighter. "How should I start?" cooed Freeda as she slipped into my lap, straddling my hips and wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands started on the top of her thighs and brushed upwards as I kissed her again. Freeda began to tremble as I put my hands on her hips. "Well?" she whispered. "Do you want me to blow you first or should we just jump right to it?"

"I think that I want to hear you moan for awhile first;" I said with a grin and she gasped as I grabbed her ass with both hands and exercised a decent amount of strength by standing and carrying her over to the desk. Sensually, I began to kiss her again, trailing kissed from her round ears down her neck to the her collar bones. With a moan, Freeda leaned back onto her arms, thrusting her breasts towards me. I chuckled and kissed down between her large breasts and, taking a bit of a closer look, noticed that the sexy, lacy bra was fastened in the front. I continued to kiss her all over her chest as I quickly unhooked the bra and allowed it to slip down her arms. Freeda had some of the most glorious tits I had ever seen. They were to big to contain in one hand. They were soft and the dark brown nipples were very sensitive. I loved that about them. Grinning with anticipation, I bent down and nipped one of them. Freeda lay bag and covered herself as she began to giggle. Quickly, I grabbed her wrists and pinned them against her head, being gentle since I had no desire to hurt her. I looked down into her face and she said in a whisper, "What are you waiting for? You know what I want you to do."

I dove, suckling her nipples, nipping at them and licking them. Freeda exploded into breathy, moaning giggles. One of her hands broke free of my grip and hugged my head down. My now freed hand slipped between us and I began to tickle her thighs, causing more of the breathy, moaning giggles. Her reactions were always everything I wanted and more. After teasing/pleasuring her for several minutes, I moved the hand on her thighs to move aside her panties and began to tease her engorged clit. Freeda went from giggling and moaning together to moaning loudly. I didn't stop sucking her nipples either, continuing to give them pleasure. Suddenly, she pushed me up and back. I was about to ask her if everything was okay when she attacked my clothes. "Should have done this earlier?" she growled. Systematically, she removed my clothes and grabbed my large, hardened member, stroking it. When satisfied that it was hard enough for her, she turned around and dropped her panties before bending over the desk. "Fuck me, Baby. Fuck me hard."

Unable to help myself, I gave her ass a smacked, causing her to look at me in shock. "I thought you were a tits guy;" and she turned to face me, giving me another great view of her breasts. I chuckled and spread her legs. "I am but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate a really great ass."

With that, I pushed my dick into her warm, wet, receptive body and she leaned her head back with a moan. "Holy fuck, that feels so amazing. You fill me right up, Baby. Now fuck me. Fuck me till I scream and pass out on the desk. Fuck, I need to cum!"

Freeda had always been insistent. I smiled at her and began to pump my hips, thrusting in and out of her. She screamed with pleasure, gripping the edge of the desk and thrusting herself into me. Since I had no need to grip her hips and thrust her into me, I reached forward and toyed with her breasts. Freeda loved it when her tits were played with. It drove her wild and her nipples were the most sensitive, pleasurable areas. As I thrust into her, I played with, teased and pleasured her bouncing tits and her moans became more and more erotic. To be totally honest, half the fun was making any of the girls moan with pleasure and to see their eyes rolls back into their heads. IT provided me a whole other level of arousal. Freeda looked at me through narrowed eyes and gasped out between moans, "You just want to here me moan, don't you?"

I smiled and nodded. Suddenly, her eyes crossed and her back arched. "Oh shit! I'm gonna cum! Marcus, I'm already gonna cum!"

Suddenly, I had an idea. Slowing way down, I took my hands of her breasts and her eyes snapped open. "The fuck are you doing? I am a second away from the most incredible orgasm! Why the fuck are you stopping?"

I was about to answer when she decided she didn't care. In a series of very quick, surprising movements, she jumped up, tossed me onto the ground and climbed on top, impaling herself on my cock. "It's not nice to mess with a girl like that;" she growled and took my hands, clasping them to her large tits as she began to ride me fast and hard. I felt it coming fast. Suddenly, she trembled and cried out and I felt her clenching around my dick. It was almost enough to throw me over the edge of ecstasy - almost. Greeda was gasping and still trembling. When her eyes finally opened, her eyes opened wide and she asked, "How the fuck are you still hard?"

"Uhhh..." I said, trying to find a way to say that I hadn't cum yet. Suddenly, she understood and grinned wickedly. "Oh, so you were about to finish and I stopped, is that it?"

I seriously regretted my decision to stop earlier because I was about to regret it. "Hmmm... well I'm finished, soooo..." and she trailed off mischievously. I looked pleadingly at her. "Freeda, come on. You know from many past experiences that I would never leave you like that. I haven't yet."

Freeda looked up and cocked her head to the side. "That is true I suppose. Still, it's not nice to tease like that."

I chuckled and sat up and looked up at her. "I'm sorry for being a jerk and doing that. How can I make it up to you?"

Freeda smiled and whispered seductively. "Now you're talking. You can make it up to me by fucking me properly and finishing what you started without stopping this time. Fair enough."

She pulled off me, much to my dismay. Quickly, she pushed me down and straddled my face backwards. "Eat me;" she crooned before grabbing my dick and giving it a long lick. The truth was I would rather pound Freeda's amazing snatch but this was a very close second. Taking what I was being given, I began to lap at her wonderful pussy, targeting her clit especially. Freeda moaned around me, the vibration of her mouth adding to the pleasurable sensation to my dick. It was great! As I lapped at her clit, I stuck two fingers into her and began to attack her g-spot. Again, she moaned and took me out of her mouth. "I thought this was to get you off so that you can get hard again and fuck me. Now, you're about to get me to orgasm again, Marcus."

I grinned and doubled my attack, causing Freeda to scream in pleasure. "Fuck, I'm about to cum!" and she plunged my dick into her mouth, sucking and licking aggressively, using her lips, her tongue and even her teeth to give me as much pleasure as she could. It was a race to see who could get who off. It was a little one-sided since I had been moments away from blowing my load into her before she had taken her vindictive revenge on me for not letting her cum. It was less than a minute before I exploded and it was incredible. I had to stop as I came, groaning through it as my mind felt like it was exploding with intense pleasure. I just lay there as my pulsing member shot into Freeda's receptive mouth. She swallowed every drop before turning around and lying beside me with a smug look on her face. Through the haze, I looked at her and said, "I was going to get you off again. Why'd you leave?"

She laughed and patted my chest. "You'll have plenty of opportunity, especially with that massive dick of yours. Now you just go and get hard for me. I want you to fuck me like it's the last time you're ever having sex."

Her smokey voice was sure helpful to start. However, it apparently wasn't fast enough for Freeda. She grabbed my dick and squeezed it in between her large breasts and began to use them to stroke me again. I'd never gotten a tit job before and right about then, I was wondering why the hell I hadn't. Her large, warm, soft boobs were absolutely sublime. I got hard nice and fast but, before I could do anything, she jumped on me, grabbed my dick and dropped onto it smoothly with a gasp. Freeda smiled wickedly and said, "Last time you were in charge, you stopped just as I was about to cum. Now I'm in charge."

At a fast pace, she began to fuck me like it was the last time we were having sex. My hands went to her breasts, kneading and massaging the two perfect globes of flesh while she continued to ride me. Wanting her to enjoy it as much as I was, I started thrusting my hips up hard to meet hers and began toying with her very sensitive brown nipples. Freeda groaned with lust and need before picking up her pace, going faster than I ever thought possible. It was fantastic and I was beginning to have trouble breathing. Freeda drove herself wildly onto me, her movements and cries suddenly becoming disjointed. With a single, ecstatic scream, I felt her cum all over me and her inner muscles squeezed mine hard. She didn't stop until she had ridden her orgasm out completely and mine as well. She pulled off of me and I rolled her over. "That was amazing;" I said breathlessly. "But I still want to fuck you like it's my last time on earth."

Her eyes blazed and she grabbed her tits and said, "Then fuck these babies until you're hard enough to fuck my pussy again."

I did as she told me, fucking her amazing tits and playing with the brown tips while I did, plucking at them and tweaking them lightly. "You're getting me all wet again, Marcus;" moaned Freeda. I was getting hard again, though not as quickly as before. This time would be my last for an hour or so at least. When my cock was nice and hard, I crawled backwards, lifted her legs around my waist and penetrated her in a series of firm, short jabs. When I was fully seated, I began to pound away at her still tight, still dripping wet pussy. Still sensitive from her last climax, she moaned erotically and begged for more and more. Her legs wrapped and locked around my waist, leaving my hands free to play. I touched her everywhere I could reach, tickling her thighs and belly or massaging her breasts and ass. When I really began to feel the pressure building again, I pulled out and flipped her over, thrusting back into her pussy and fucking her from behind, smacking her ass and reaching around to knead her tits. Her breathing began to grow rougher and rougher until all she could do was scream with every exhale. My teeth were gritted as I was brought to the very brink and, with a brain shattering, mind melting blaze, I came so hard that my body shivered and we both fell sideways, gasping for breath. Every exhale was still a whimper from Freeda and I shakily crawled over to her, gasping out in concern that I may have actually hurt her. "Are you okay, Freeda?"

She smiled at me, her eyes crossed and she replied in a strained voice, "I couldn't possibly be better, Marky. That was an amazing climax. I haven't cum like that since - well the last time we did this I guess. I don't think I'll ever get tired of it."

I chuckled and lay on my back. "Me neither."

I checked my watch - 3:47 A.M. Time for another walk around. We got re-dressed and Freeda wrapped her arms around me before I left the office. "You really no how to show a girl a hell of a time. Now that it looks like Bonnie and Gredda might have partners, or at least I hope they do, does that mean the other girls and I get more time with you?"

I chuckled and shrugged. "Well that depends on the new girls. Come on. Let's have a look see."

We patrolled the whole facility - the theater, where Bonnie and Tony were practicing together. Bonnie was outrageously flirting with the boy bunny who seemed to be taking at all pretty well in stride. They both waved and Bonnie hopped off the stage and ran over, hugging me. "How's your night going?" I asked cheerfully. The sexy blue bunny smiled and replied, "It's going great. Tony can sure play the bass. You and Freeda have fun?"

"Oh always;" replied Freeda, her reply a breathy lilt as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. I chuckled and motioned towards the blue boy bunny. "What's he like?"

Bonnie blushed, her cheeks turning a violet color. "He's a really nice guy and he's talented. Tony doesn't pressure me for anything but I can tell he wants me - at least wants to get to know me."

She looked at me anxiously. "You wouldn't be mad if I started sleeping with him, would you?"

I smiled and hugged her. "I hope this works out for you, Bonnie. You deserve more than to share me with a dozen other girls. I hope that Tony makes you happy and a better life."

Bonnie smiled brightly and kissed my cheek. I followed up with, "But don't rush in. Make sure that Tony's really a good man first. You deserve nothing less."

I felt old - like a father or a much older brother or something which made me really uncomfortable considering the things we've done together. Again, she smiled and hugged me before running at top speed back to the stage and picking up her guitar again. Freeda looked happy for her surrogate little sister as we walked out. Next was the kitchen. Chica and Tica were there going through a recipe book and making lists of ingredients and such. When we walked in, both of the girls came over, fawning all over me, surprising me and causing Freeda much amusement. Chica said, "We're going over some dinner ideas and putting a shopping list together. What have you been up to?"

Her smile told me she knew exactly what I and Freeda had been up to. "Oh just walking around and hanging out with my favorite brown bear."

Tica pressed against my left side and asked silkily in that adorable southern accent, "When do I get to, what did ya say, 'hang out' with ya, Sugar? Chica was talkin' about when y'all 'hung out' and I gotta say, I can't wait for my turn."

I winked at her and said, "Well we'll have to see. Maybe next shift or the one after. I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh, me too, Sugar;" and she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek sensually. I chuckled and headed out towards the two arcades and the dining area in between. The first arcade was empty as was the dining room. In the second arcade, one of the photo booths was making some wet, sloppy, lip smacking noises joined by low moans and groans. Freeda and I grinned at each other and I brushed some dust and looked into the light, causing myself to sneeze. Immediately, Gredda's head poked out of the booth, glaring at us. Her lips were ever so slightly swollen and her short golden hair was messy. I grinned and said brightly, "Oh, Hi Gredda. I didn't know you were in there. Have you seen Freddy? I wanted to check on him and make sure he was settling in okay."

If looks could kill, I would probably be dead or at least in a coma. A throat cleared from with the booth and Freddy's head appeared over Gredda's shoulder. I smiled even more brightly and said, "Hey, Freddy. Sorry if I interrupted. I was going to ask how you were doing but clearly Gredda is taking good care of you. Are you settled in alright? Do you need anything?"

Freddy smiled politely and said, "I'm alright, thank you, Sir. I found a room and Gredda has been showing me around and even got me some dinner. Is there anything I can do around here to help?"

I pursed me lips and said, "Well that's something to ask Freeda and Gredda. They tend to be in charge of who does what as far as what you all do here."

He nodded. "Sounds good, Sir. I meant as far as security, though;"

I nodded. "Well always just keep your eyes open. If you see a door that should be locked, especially a perimeter door, secure it and make note of it and let me or one of the other guards know. I appreciate that, by the way, Freddy."

He smiled a little bashfully as Greeda turned her head and kissed his cheek. I gave them a loose salute and Freeda and I continued. We checked through the rest of the facility, ending up in the younger kids area and the new and improved pirates cove. It was a larger area than in the old place. Behind the crimson curtain came a pair of excited and eager voices. I chuckled and called out, "Ahoy, Cap'n Foxy. Permission to come aboard?"

The eager response came out. "Permission granted, Matey! Come aboard!"

I was about to shove aside the curtain when I heard a shocked objection and Foxy called out, "Hold hard now, Marcus. Maggy's naked. I guess I just got used ter ye seeing me naked."

I chuckled and waited a few moments until I heard Maggy say, "Come in."

I hesitantly pushed the curtain aside. Foxy was still totally naked, leaning back on her arms with her chest pressed out towards me. "Evening, Marcus;" she said cheerfully. I chuckled and said, "How's it going, ladies? Maggy, are you settling in okay?"

The white fox crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, answering, "Yes I am. Foxy has been very welcoming to me. She won't shut up about you either. Apparently you're the greatest person sense Sir Francis Drake."

I looked away blushing and Foxy said, "I'm not worshiping him, Mags. He's just a great mate, that's all."

Maggy grinned wickedly, looking me up and down with blatant elevator eyes as she replied, "Oh you told me he was great alright - great in the sack."

Foxy grinned at me and said, "Well aye, that's true. He is a real great bunk mate."

Maggy chuckled and said, "I'll take your word for it. I don't plan on sleeping with anyone just because everyone else is."

I nodded my head very seriously. "I respect that. Anyhow, I'm glad that your being made to feel welcome. Do you need anything right now?"

They both shook their heads and Foxy said, "So when do I get ye, Marcus? I've been burning for ye all day."

Maggy chuckled and said, "She really has. I was surprised she didn't start touching herself."

Both Foxy and I blushed and I grinned ruefully at the white fox and said, "You're going to make my life difficult aren't you, Maggy?"

She grinned even wider and crossed her arms beneath her breasts, causing a tantalizing amount of cleavage to show from the top of the robe and she replied, "Marcus, the way the girls rave about you, you are some kind of god of sex and protection. You are the best thing that's ever happened to them and they have had the best sex of their lives with you. You'll forgive me if I don't just jump on the band wagon and decide to put out feelers first."

I chuckled and said, "I not only forgive you for it, I respect you for it, Maggy. When you and the others walked into the building, I didn't have a pre-conceived assumption that you and Tica were automatically going to be having sex with me. Anyhow, I'm glad to see you're doing alright. Foxy, I'll catch you later."

 **5:00 A.M.**

I had just finished my walk around and was playing with a group of the girls at skeet ball. My partner Nate came in and chuckled. "Glad to see one of us is working hard around here;" he said snarkily. I flipped him the bird playfully before sending another ball up the shoot. "Everything looking okay, Nate?"

"Everything's secure. I'm heading to the office. Don't work too hard."

Smirking at me, Maggy hopped along and said, "I'll come with you, Nate, keep you company."

Nate chuckled and they walked off. I looked over at Foxy. "So why exactly does Maggy have a chip on her shoulder against me?"

She shrugged and sent a ball up the shoot. "Can't really say, Love. I think it might have somethin' ter do that ye'r sleeping with all of us - or at least wer' and she thinks that we expect her ter do the same thing - which is o' course ridiculous. I think she's just a rebel."

I laughed and said, "Well as long as she doesn't cause me any real trouble, I'll be fine."

 **6:00 A.M.**

Zack passed Nate and I while we were on the way out to our cars. "Have a good day, brother. Don't wake our furry friends. They need their sleep."

Zack chuckled as we went by.


	3. Chapter 2: 2nd Night

**9:00 P.M.**

I strode into the pizzeria and headed straight to Tim's office. There, aside from Tim, there was also a woman with short cropped red hair, wearing a pair of tight jeans, a red and blue striped shirt and one of those ridiculous propeller hats. I couldn't help but stare for just a moment too long and she turned and cocked an eyebrow at me. "You must be the boss. I'm Isabella Loonus and I'm the undercover security guard for business hours."

She proffered her hand and I shook it firmly. "Pleasure to meet you. No offense, but you look more like an attraction than anything."

A wry smile crossed her attractive face and she said, "I did say 'under cover' didn't I? I keep an earpiece on me and walk around making balloon animals. During certain times, I also do a show on stage with a marionette."

I nodded. It sounded good to me. "Well, welcome aboard. Out of curiosity, what did you do before this?"

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Military Intelligence with the Marines; I've been doing stuff like this for years - just in a little more hostile situations."

My eyes widened and I looked at Tim. "No offense, Tim, but how do you keep finding these people? The pay isn't that good."

Tim laughed and said, "The pay isn't that good but the benefits are pretty fantastic. You should know that better than anybody. Anyhow, she doesn't need this job any more than you do. She was just board."

I could relate. My story at Freeda's started much the same well. "Well, again, welcome aboard and glad to have a real professional. Now, if you don't need anything, Tim, I'm going to go buy myself a pizza and some soda and eat while I wait for my shift to begin."

Tim rushed to the door and said, "We'll all get dinner on me. Let's go."

We headed to the dining area and grabbed a table. Since the place wasn't open quite yet, Tica and Chica were only too happy to throw a pizza together for us. "Evening, Sugar. What can we do for you tonight?" Tica asked me in her drawling southern accent. Tim chuckled and Bella cocked an eyebrow. I looked at them and asked, "What do we want?"

Bella shrugged and Tim said, "Just pepperoni will do and three cokes."

Tica winked and said, "You got it."

Her hand brushed my shoulder as she passed by, her hips swinging seductively. It was a pleasure to watch her walk away. "What the hell?" asked Bella. "Was she flirting with you?"

Tim chuckled and I shrugged. "It would appear so, yes."

"Is it normal for the animatronics to flirt with the security staff?"

Tim laughed and said, "Yes, actually. It's quite common."

She laughed and shook her head. "Wow... that's really... really weird."

I shrugged. She would learn someday.

* * *

 **10:00 P.M.**

Tonight, I started off patrolling and Nate started in the office. I began to make my way through the complex, checking the auditorium, both arcades, the kitchens, the dining area and so on. When I got to the area where the girls tended to live and sleep, I was impressed. It had its own kitchen and living area. In fact, it looked like a really nice penthouse suite. I already knew that, while my keys got me into the common areas, they did not, of course, get me into the girls' rooms. I wondered if some of the girls were around and couldn't help but wonder if they were in the mood for some fun tonight. My mental query was answered when I turned to leave the area and Tica was there with a smirk, leaning against the door frame. "Well, well, how goes the night shift, Sugar?" she purred as she slowly walked up to me. I smiled and replied politely, "It's going alright, thank you, Tica. How's your night going? You girls getting into trouble around the place?"

"Mmmmm, so much trouble; I've been a very bad girl, Marcus. I think you might need to punish me;" the blaze in her cobalt eyes gave me pause. They were so intense and so bright, I felt a misgiving and began to back up towards one of the doors. "That so? And, um, what kind of punishment should I employ?" I asked, playing along as I got closer to one of the doors. She pressed me against the door and, with a click and a beep, used her key card to open it and pushed me in. I stumbled backward and half fell, half sat in a chair. Looking around, the room looked like a young college student's bedroom - with posters of bands and movies and the like. I turned back to Tica and my eyes widened as she lifted her shirt off, revealing a gorgeous, petite body and a white bra that covered perfect, perky tits. As she lowered her skirt, she cooed, "Are you going to punish me, Marcus?"

I chuckled and stood. "Depends on what exactly you've done, Tica. Care to explain what it is?"

Tica looked up and to the left, standing with one small hand on a cocked hip as if considering, "Hmmm... well I'm standing here in my underwear in front of a man seven years older than me. That's naughty, don't you think?"

I chuckled. I couldn't imagine her doing anything truly bad but she sure seemed to want to be 'punished'. This was new territory for me. "And what punishment do you think would be appropriate for such an action, Tica?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Tica cocked her head to the side, considering before smiling seductively and saying, "In whatever way you want."

I stroke my chin for a moment before saying, "Take your underwear off then, get naked."

Tica smiled and unclasped her bra and dropped her panties. "What now, Sugar?"

I had no idea. I struggled to find something while staring at her glorious naked body before she giggled and said, "You're totally new to this whole thing, aren't you?"

I sighed ruefully and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Tica chuckled and went over to a desk, half lying across it with her shapely round ass pointed towards him. "Pin me against the desk and spank my ass. I need to be punished."

This was way out of my reconning. "Um... what now?" I asked, not at all sure what to do. She lifted a hand and slapped one of her plump cheeks, causing them to bounce and jiggle and she giggled. "Mmmm, go on. Give it a try."

Hesitantly, I walked over and placed a hand on her back. "Pin me down and smack my ass. It gets me so hot."

I lifted my hand and paused again, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do anyway. Could I really just - "Spank me already!" she begged and I gave her plump rear a firm smack. To my surprise, she hissed and purred, "Oh yeah, just like that. Do it again, Sugar. Punish me for being such a bad, bad girl."

I could hardly believe it. First, Greeda wants me to tie her down and fuck her that way and then she wants to tie me down and fuck me that way and now this, petite little thing wants me to spank her. Ah well, to each their own I suppose.

I slapped her rear again, just a little harder and she gasped. I was a little nervous and it had to have stung. With a third, she gave a delighted cry and reared off the desk. I thought I had gone too far. "Was I too hard? Are you okay?" I asked anxiously but she just lied down on the desk as she was before and said, "Fuck no! Pin me down so I can't move and smack my ass even harder!"

I was almost too afraid to but she grabbed one of my hands and put it on her back and whined, "Please spank me again!"

Resignedly, I placed my hand between her shoulder blades and put just enough pressure to be sure she wouldn't move and then slapped her ass again. Again, she gasped and moaned. "That's getting me so wet."

I took a chance and swatted her extra hard and she cried out, trying to rear up again but I didn't let her. Again, I spanked her plump ass. I was actually beginning to enjoy myself. There was something so hot about a woman who wanted her ass spanked like a naughty girl. For the sake of sparing her pain, I switched cheeks, smacking the other several times before deciding to switch things up a little. I placed my hand between her legs and spread them. "You aren't done already, are you?" she asked and I chuckled. "Nope. Not at all."

I smacked her rear again and then slipped me hand between her soft, smooth thighs and brushed her silky, soaking pussy lips. Tica moaned and I smacked her ass again for good measure. With a small smile, I pushed one of my fingers between her dripping folds and began to stroke. Tica moaned again and again, I smacked her ass. "Oh fuck, Marcus! I'm gonna need that dick of yours pretty quick here! You're turning me to putty."

I grinned. That was my goal after all. "Well... how do you want it?"

She giggled and then gasped as I smacked her ass again. "Just like this!" she said excitedly. "Pressed against this desk, from behind!"

I chuckled and unbuckled my belt, unzipped my pants and pressed against her ass, nothing by the thin fabric of my boxer briefs between my dick and her ass cheeks. "Don't tease so much, Sugar!" she begged. I laughed and pressed against her more. "I thought that was the whole point of this whole thing - to tease you!"

"Well, yeah but I need it sooo badly now."

I smiled and lowered my boxer briefs before slowly pressing my hardness between her folds, slowly filling her. "Oh. my. GAWD!" she moaned. "Chica said you were fucking big but I thought she was exaggerating."

"Nope;" I smirked. When my hips were pressed against her plump ass cheeks, my hand began to feel around her magnificent body - running from her hips up the side of her ribs before slipping forward to cup her perky, plump breasts. "Do you like them, Honey?" she cooed breathily. I did. Of course, I really was more of a breast guy than anything and she had some really nice breasts. I lightly pinched and tweaked the nipples and she shrieked with delight,. "Wow," I chuckled huskily, "You like that almost as much as me smacking your sexy ass cheeks."

She nodded and began to move her hips, trying pull off of me so that she can then push herself back on to me. I smacked her ass again and said, "Tut tut, Tica. Don't make me punish you more."

She giggled and cooed back, "But isn't that the point, Honey?"

Unable to resist anymore myself, I gripped her hips, pulled out and pressed into her again, reveling in the gasps of her pleasure. I tried to keep it slow but, damn it, it was hard. She kept clamping her inner muscles down on my shaft and moaning. Every now and again, I would give one of her cheeks a smack, enjoying the sight of them bouncing and jiggling and the gasp or moan that Tica would utter. Suddenly, she said, "Stop! Stop real quick!"

Worried she was having second thoughts, I stopped and pulled out. I was in the middle of asking, "Are you okay?" when she spun around and kissed me heatedly, jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waste. I set her on the desk and, as she kissed me, she reached between us and grabbed me, lining me up and urging me back in to her folds. It still felt heavenly and I began to pound into her again. While I did, I nipped at her neck, listening to her gasps and moans. With one hand, I cupped her as and with the other, I pinched one of her nipples, tweaking it. At the same time, I bent down and nipped and suckled her pert, pink nipple. "You are driving me crazy!" she moaned and I just chuckled, continuing my ministrations. It quickly became feverish. I thrust into and out of her center as she clung to me, moaning and begging me to keep going. Just as I felt myself getting closer and closer to completion, Tica suddenly screamed with pleasure and I felt her entire body tense in orgasm. I felt the warm gushing of her juices splashing down on my cock. The tightening of her muscles couple with my feverish pounding of her pussy launched me over the edge. Basking in our orgasms, I went to the bed and murmured blearily, "You don't mind if I sit down, do you?"

Her head buried in my neck, Tica replied, "Go ahead and welcome, Sugar."

I plopped down and laid back, still hazy with afterglow. With a pleased sigh, Tica said, "Well that was lots of fun. I haven't been fucked like that since..." and she trailed off before saying, "Hell, I don't know when."

I chuckled and decided that I needed to sit up before I fell asleep on duty. She was still clinging to me contentedly. "Um... I do need to get up and finish my rounds."

Tica sighed and let me go. "Can I see ya later?"

I chuckled and said, "Yup, sure. I'll be in the office around four."

* * *

 **4:00 A.M.**

I met Nate on the way to the office. "Hey, Buddy. No Maggy tonight?"

Nate chuckled and said, "No, she was in the office last I saw her. How's everything out there?"

"Quiet;" I replied. "Nothing to worry about or report."

He nodded and we headed our separate ways. When I got to the office, Maggy was there. She studied me as I went into the fridge and pulled out a can of caffeinated cream soda. "Need anything?" I asked mildly. Maggy shook her head and continued watching me from where she was seated on the side of the desk. I plopped down in the seat and began to flip through the cameras. Some of the girls were in the arcade but Freddy, Gredda, Bonnie and Tony were nowhere to be seen. I assumed they were all of canoodling or something somewhere. Maggy just kept studying me. Finally, I looked up at her and asked, "Do you have something on your mind, Maggy?"

She shrugged and crossed her long legs. "Foxy told me today that at one point, she had been determined that she wouldn't sleep with you and that she decided that she was going to after you helped her with the night guard of the last place. She said that you never pressured her, never made her but that she wanted to when she saw that you were a decent guy. The thing is, most men I've ever met just want to fuck me. I can't really imagine that you'd be any different."

I chuckled and said, "Well that sure helps explain the chip on your shoulder."

"I do not have a chip on my shoulder;" she said a little defensively but then, after a moment amended, "Well, maybe but I haven't had a lot of good experiences with men. Nine out of ten have just thought they could use me."

"Well," I said after a short pause, "consider me the one out of ten. Look, if you were to decide you wanted to, I'd be more than happy to fuck you senseless but that is entirely one hundred percent up to you. If you decided that a chilly, professional relationship is what you want then that is what you will get. I had no pre-conceived expectations when you showed up any more than I did my first night on the job."

She nodded and stood. She really was quite gorgeous and I had to struggle to keep my eyes from going where they shouldn't. The fact that she was wearing a pair of tight shorts that were almost knee length, making her ass look amazing and also a tanktop that showed she wasn't wearing a bra sure didn't help anything. "We'll just have to see, Marcus;" she said at the door. "I still don't know you very well."

I nodded and said, "Well, you can always do what Foxy did - instead of sex, we could do a movie or a game or something like that."

She paused and said, "I'll think about it. Have a good night, Marcus."

"You do the same, Maggy;" I replied cheerfully. Moments later, Tica's head poked around the corner. I smiled and leaned back from the desk. "Well hello there;" I said with a smile. Tica giggled and stepped in. She was wearing a white short cropped tank top and a pair of tight black shorts. "I'm back for more;" she cooed, coming around the side of the desk and pushing my chair back enough to be able to straddle me and wrap her arms around my neck. "Really? You aren't sore from earlier?"

She shrugged and said, "Maybe this time, we'll be a little more gentle then. But there's a problem, Sugar. You're fully clothed. Let's fix that, shall we?"

She began to wrestle with my clothes and, to make it easier for her, I stood and began helping. In moments, I stood bare before her and put my hands my hips. Tica gazed at me with pure lust in her eyes. With a smile, I lifted my hands and slid them beneath her shorts, loving the feel of her soft, smooth skin. Man, she felt so good. On top of that, she wasn't wearing underwear. While I slid her shorts down her long, smooth legs, she lifted her shirt. It didn't matter that I had just seen her naked like three hours before, it her naked body still wowed me. She gave a sultry giggle and struck a pose. "What do you think, Sugar - as good as last time?"

I gulped and said, "It gets better every time I see it all."

"Aw you're sweet, Honey - now enough of the talking and let's get to the part where you fuck me again. Gentle this time, please - I am a little sore."

I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned and I suddenly felt her reaching down and taking my dick in her hand, jerking it slowly. With a smile, she pulled away and began to whisper in my ear. "Come on, Sugar. Get good and hard for me. I want this big slab of meat inside me so I can ride it."

She took one of my hands and pressed it to her breast. "I like it when you touch me, Marcus. Mmmm... I think you're ready."

I was ready. I was so hard that it was painful and I needed the relief that only Tica's tight pussy could give me. Carefully, she positioned herself before sinking onto me - slowly and wincing a couple times. I used one hand to cup her cheek and looked at her very seriously. "Tica, we don't have to do this right now."

She cocked a brow and said, "You got me all riled up so there's no way I'm letting you get away without satisfying me. Now sit back and just enjoy while I enjoy the ride."

Slowly, she began to move her hips up and down on my cock, moaning with every movement. It was every bit as good as I remembered. In fact, it was better. Her silky folds squeezed around my shaft and it felt like heaven. My hands were all over her body, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. She gasped as I gently gripped her perky ass cheeks and helped her along, working with her own motions while beginning to thrust upwards into her. As best as I could, I tried to stay slow and be gentle. Suddenly, Tica began to go faster and rougher, slamming herself onto me with great gusto. "Ooohhhh!" she moaned. "Marcus, slam up into me! Pound into my pussy!"

I chuckled and matched her motion thrust for thrust, moving my hands over to her breasts. My thumbs teased her already hard nipples. They were just so sexy. Tica suddenly slammed down on my cock and grabbed my head, pulling me down to her nipples. "Suck them! I need to take a break so suck my nipples and keep me wet till I'm ready to go again."

I happily complied, lavishing her nipples with licks and with sucking. Every now and again I would bite them and she would shudder with pleasure. Slowly, she began to rotate her hips in circle again, grinding into me and getting herself well worked up again. Then, just like that, she was slamming her hips down onto mine again. Her erotic moans were enough encouragement. Standing, I pressed her against the wall and continue to drive into her. Tica's moans only increased in heat and erotic pleasure. "Fuck, fuck FUCK! You're amazing, Marcus. I'm about to cum hard."

I gritted out with a very tight chuckle, "Didn't even need foreplay."

"The fuck is foreplay, Sugar?" she asked. I would have laughed if I wasn't about to cum myself. Tica suddenly gasped and arched her back with a delighted squeal. I felt her pussy clamp around me in climax. With only a few more thrusts, I was right there with her. Tica was making these mewing noises with every exhale as her body trembled. Carefully, I pulled out and gathered her up, plopping down into the chair behind me. "That was even better than earlier;" she murmured. I chuckled and said, "I dunno. Earlier I got to smack your sexy ass."

She giggled, "I know. My ass is still a little red - well, orange I guess - from it."

We stayed that way for a little bit when there was suddenly an eerie creaking in one of the vents. I froze and listened and Tica whispered, "Marcus, what was that?"

Slowly, I stood and set her on the table. Not even bothering to get dressed, I pulled a spare pistol from the desk and chambered a round. There was another creek and a stifled sneeze. Aiming the pistol in the direction it came from, I said in a calm voice, "Whoever you are, I suggest you come out of the vent right now."

The grate pulled back and, to my surprise, Maggy half climbed, half fell out of the vent. My first instinct was to cover myself but there was little point now. Sighing, I put the hand gun back on safe and secured it in the desk again. "Maggy, were you just watching us fuck?" asked Tica with a giggle. Maggy blushed and looked away, not answering. Clearly she had and she wasn't going to bother denying it either. Shaking my head, I handed Tica her clothes before trying to locate my boxer briefs. Just before I slipped them on, I saw Maggy staring at me - more specifically, at my package. I didn't mention anything. Tica did though, "Looks pretty good, doesn't it, Mags?" she said with a lilt in her voice. To my surprise, Maggy nodded. "It sure does."

I quickly put my clothes back on and stretched my sore muscles. "Everything going alright out there?"

Maggy snapped back to reality and stammered. I realized that she must have been watching for awhile. To my luck, Freddy and Gredda came in. "Hey Marc;" they both greeted me cheerfully. "How's your night going?"

I chuckled and said, "Going great. Everything going okay out there?"

Freddy nodded. "Yeah. Nothing worthy of reporting anyway. Nothing showing up on the cams?"

I shook my head though I couldn't really know for sure. I had been a little distracted from them. Freddy nodded and crossed his arms. I studied him. He was big and burly and kept himself neat. Unable to help myself, I said, "Where did you come from, Freddy? You have an air about you that would almost suggest a military background."

He gave a deep chuckle. "Yeah. Whoever made us tried to make a group of - whatever we are - for military use. That's why I'm so big. They even put a few of us through some very basic training. Both Tony and I were a part of it and their were dozens of other. I haven't seen many others since they released us into the world."

I felt myself getting a little angry at the very idea of creating living, intelligent people as either sex slaves or to fight. Gredda must have noticed cause she put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you alright, Marcus?"

I sighed and said, "Yes. I just hate the idea of someone creating people just for sex or to fight. It's evil."

She, Maggy and Tica all smiled sadly and Gredda said, "The good news is that no one else is left who can keep making people. Not only that, Tim and people like him are starting to help beings like us and you are a huge part of that. You keep us safe. You saved Foxy from Mike and made sure that we were okay and housed us after the fist pizzeria burned down. We owe you a lot."

I blushed slightly and said, "You don't owe me anything. You're all my friends and that's what friends do for each other. I would do it again in a heart beat."

Tica piped up. "Who is Mike? What happened with Foxy and how'd the pizzeria burn down originally?"

Freddy nodded, just as curious. Gredda sighed and said, "Come with me to the dining room. We'll grab some sodas and I'll tell you an epic story of a noble man who put himself between an evil villain and five terrified young furrys - if that's what we are. I'm still not sure."

Tica gave me one more quick kiss and they left. Maggy gazed at me for several long seconds at the door, chewing her lip before hustling after the others. I sighed and sat back in the security chair.

* * *

 **5:00 A.M.**

I was flipping through the cameras when Foxy strode in. "Hey you. I knew you'd stop by some time;" I said with a smile. I had a soft spot for Foxy. After everything with Mike, she was most definitely my favorite. She smiled and came around and sat sideways in my lap, laying her head against my should and I wrapped my arms around her. "How are ye doin', Marcus?"

I kissed her between her two pointed ears and replied, "I'm doing alright, Sweetheart. How are you? Liking the new place and the new people?"

She giggled and said, "Aye, this place is magnificent and the four newcomers are fittin' in well. So... tomorrow, come an' find me. I want ter have a turn with ye again."

I chuckled and said, "I look forward to it. I'll be starting in the office though so it would probably be best if you started out in here with me so that no one can come in here and snatch me away before you get your chance."

Foxy growled and said, "No! Ye'r mine tomorrow! I bite anyone who tries ter take yer."

I laughed and hugged her. As six o'clock rolled around, I had to wake her so that I could leave. Before I did though, I carried her back to her room. She was heavier than she looked like she should have been but all the girls were. I didn't really know why. I just knew that they were also stronger than they should have been and I was glad that I was their friend.


	4. Chapter 3: 3rd Night

**9:45 P.M.**

My cheerful smile only grew when I saw Foxy waiting there for me in the office. She was wearing her regular outfit, or so it seemed, and smiling happily. "Ahoy, Marcus. How was yer day?"

I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before answering while I set up. "It was pretty good. I worked out but I mostly slept."

Her smile became down right devilish and she ran a hand along my arm. "I like yer muscles. The'r so hot. I can' wait ter feel them against me body, Marcus. Mmmmm, I'm gettin' all hot an' bothered jus' thinkin' 'bout it."

Her sultry tone sent blood straight south to my groin and I knew that tonight was going to be a fun night. Using the radio, I called Nate. "Hey buddy. How's everything looking so far?"

Foxy unbuttoned her pirate's coat and pulled it off while I was still using the radio. Beneath, she was wearing one of those canvas pirate shirts. I watched with a dry mouth as Nate came back with, "Everything's clear so far. What, are you expecting another psycho to burn the place to the ground?"

I clear my throat and croak, "Bite your tongue. Keep up the good work. Out."

As I put the radio down, Foxy had removed the shirt and her pants as well, revealing that she was wearing a black bustier and thong with black stockings to go with them and I was speechless. She looked nervous, tracing the top of her exposed cleavage with a hand. "Is it okay?" she asked anxiously. I finally closed my mouth and cleared my throat. "Oh yeah. It's a whole lot better than okay. Since when did you wear lingerie and why haven't you before?"

She grinned and sauntered over to me. "I'm glad ye like it, Darlin'. Now shut up an' kiss me."

I obliged. It was still a little odd. Foxy actually had a small pronounced muzzle that none of the other girls had but it honestly added to her charm and unique beauty - at least in my opinion. When her long tongue slipped into my mouth, I couldn't help but let out a quiet groan and attack back with my own. Her responding moan encouraged me even more. While one of my hands held her tightly to me, the other went down and cupped one of her plump, round ass cheeks. Foxy ended the kiss with a giggle, wriggling against me and whispering, "Naughty boy. Ye should ask permission 'afore goin' and grabbin' a lady's arse."

I chuckled, "My mistake. Permission to grab your ass?"

"Granted;" she cooed and I gripped both of her cheeks, pulling her tight against me and nipping at her ears. Suddenly, from the door came a disappointed sigh. While still holding Foxy to me, partly to keep her covered and partly because I couldn't bare to let her go, I turned and saw Maggy there, a frustrated look on her face. "I guess I wasn't fast enough. You're MINE tomorrow night, though."

I nodded, only to feel a nip at my left ear, a playful reminder from Foxy that she was waiting. Maggy turned away with another sigh and left and I turned back to the crimson vixen in my arms. "Tell me, Marcus, 'tis it about us foxes that get's ye all hot an' bothered?"

I chuckled huskily and shrugged slightly, "I dunno but at the moment, it's just you that's got me hot and bothered."

She smiled seductively and said, "Well 'tis only fair to return the favor. Sit down in yer chair. I want ter suck yer dick."

I wasn't going to complain. I took my seat and she got down, grabbing my knees and spreading my legs before unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. It took her a second to find my cock and free it from my pants and boxer briefs before giving one long lick. I groaned and muttered, "Fuck, Foxy! You're way too good at this."

Suddenly the phone rang and she froze. I lifted a finger to get her to hold off for a second while I answered it. "Freeda Fazbear's Pizzeria, this is Security Officer Brakus, how can I help you sir or ma'am?"

"Hello, Mister Brakus. It's Isabelle Loonus, how are you?"

I felt just mildly annoyed at the interruption but still managed to keep a level voice. "I'm doing just fine thanks, Officer Loonus. How can I help you this evening?"

Foxy gave me an annoyed look and began leisurely sucking my dick. The pleasure zinged through my body and I couldn't focus very well. Isabelle was saying, "I was wondering if I can shadow you during one of the nights. I would love to see how the operations work around the clock."

I only understood about half of what she was saying do to Foxy's ministrations. "Um... yeah - yeah, that should be fine. Do you have a night in mind?"

"Well tomorrow's shift won't work but how about the shift the day after tomorrow?"

I began to have to really focus on suppressing gasps and groans and replied with, "Yeah, that should work just fine. The day after tomorrow it is."

There was a pause and I was nervous that I had let something slip. "Um... Officer Brakus, are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, just struggling with a little drowsiness. Can I do anything else for you tonight, Officer Loonus?"

She cleared her throat and said, "Uh... no that should be it. Thanks for the opportunity, Sir. I look forward to it. Have a good night."

"You do the same thanks;" I gritted out before hanging up the phone and cumming in Foxy's mouth with a loud growl of pleasure. After swallowing and wiping the little that escaped from her mouth off of her face, she stood and cocked her hip, her tail swishing in a manner that suggested she was mildly annoyed, "Are ye ready ter pay attention to me now?"

I gained control of my breath and said, "I'm sorry, Foxy. You know I have to answer the phone and it was that new officer. I promise that you have my undivided attention now."

She smiled and straddled my hips, whispering silkily, "Good. Did ye enjoy me warm up?"

I placed my hands on her hips and said, "Oh yes, I sure did. You know what?"

"What's that?"

I stood and placed her on the desk before kneeling down. "I think I should return the favor;" I said before reaching for the band of her black thong. Both her hands stopped mine and she said, "I dunno if ye deserve to, Markus. Ye did jus' take a phone call in th' middle of me doin' somethin' real nice for ye. I'm not sure I should let ye."

I looked into her eyes and said, "Oh come on, Foxy. You know you'll enjoy it if you let me."

She cocked her head to one side and _hmmm'd_ about it. Smiling, I leaned in and began to kiss her neck, whispering between kisses, "Just imagine me doing stuff like this to your clit and how amazing it will feel."

I nipped lightly and sucked at the pulse on her neck before working my way back and giving attention to her pointed ears before continuing down her chest, stopping just above the slopes of her ample breasts. When I pulled away, she gazed at me with great hunger and desire, her eyes blazing. Finally, she grabbed my head and guided downwards, growling as she did, "Hurry th' fuck up and blow me."

I obliged, giving her pussy the same treatment I had her neck, ears and chest. Pushing the thong out of the way, I gave her everything I could, reveling in the cries and gasps she uttered as I did. The forearm with her hook was on the back of my head, holding me there as I continued my assault on her hot need while she leaned back on her hand for support. I could tell by the sounds she was making and how her legs and pussy trembled at my ministrations that she was close to a climax. Getting tired of constantly having to adjust her thong, I stopped and reached for the band, sliding it down her stockinged legs. She whined with frustration until I returned to work on her. It was barely two minutes before she buried her muzzle in the crook of her arm and screamed her release. I straightened and wiped her sweet juices off my chin. Slowly, she slipped backwards and lay on the desk, still gasping as she basked in afterglow. I myself plopped down in my chair and waited. It wasn't terribly long before she sat back up and said, "'Twas incredible, Marcus. Ye were right when ye said that I'd enjoy it."

I chuckled and stroked her smooth thigh, saying as I did, "I'm glad to hear it. Well it's eleven o'clock p.m. and we have three hours - unless you want to continue this after Nate and I switch."

Foxy smiled and began working with the fastenings of her top as she replied, "Let's see 'ow it goes, Marcus. Right now, I want ye ter get naked and get me all stirred up again. Hurry up!"

I chuckled and stood, removing my shirt. Before I could bend down to work on my boots, Foxy stood up and put her hands on my chest as her bustier slipped off, exposing her ample breasts and dark red nipples. I smiled as she took the opportunity to rub my chest and abs, cooing in pleasure. "My GAWD, I love yer muscles, Marcus! Ye'r just so gorgeous."

I chuckled and took the opportunity to slide my hands up her smooth hips and waist. "You're pretty gorgeous yourself. You gonna let me finish taking my clothes off?"

She grinned and murmured, "Allow me;" before pushing me into the chair, untying my boots and pulling them off. Next, she unbuckled my belt and pants again before yanking them and my boxer briefs down. My dick sprung up and she wriggled in excitement. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my cock against her bare belly. "So;" I whispered heatedly, "how do you want it tonight, my sexy crimson vixen?"

With a sultry moan, she grabbed my face and gave me a blazing kiss before saying, "Say that again!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Say what again, that you're my sexy crimson vixen?"

She moan and kissed me ravenously, lifting a leg, grabbed my solid cock and position me and sank onto me, wrapping her raised leg around my waist and holding me tightly against her. When she let me breath again, I gasped and said, "Wow! You really like that, don't you? Which part really gets you going - the sexy part or the word," and I leaned in to her ear and whispered seductively and whispered, "vixen;" before nipping her ear playfully. Yup, that was it. Foxy moaned even more and growled, "If ye'r goin' ter keep sayin' that, then start fuckin' me already, DAMMIT!"

I grinned and began moving my hips out of and into her, slapping my hips against hers sharply. I groaned myself this time. She was really, REALLY tight! As I continued pulling out and slamming into her, her head lolled back and she moaned. Her long tongue even hung slightly out the side of her mouth. One of my hands come up between us and I cupped one of her breasts, pinching the hard nipple. Foxy gasped and moaned in pleasure again before kissing me fiercely. I hook under first the leg that she had lifted up and then her other leg, lifting her off the ground. She moaned again as I increased slamming into her as hard as I could, also taking the opportunity to take one of her dark red nipples into my mouth and suck on it. Every breath began to come out in low cries and she put her hands on my shoulders, adding to my own momentum. Her body was beginning to shake and she began to gasp out, "Oh gawd, Marcus! So good! That feels so good. Yer huge cock hits me all th' right way - OH GAWD - an' in all th' right places."

I grunted in pleasure and lowered her hips just slightly to change the angle at which I was fucking her. It had the desired effect. "OOOHHHHHH! OOOOO YES! Right there! Gawd, that's so fuckin' good!" she screamed wantonly. Her moans were pushing me towards the very edge of pleasure. There was something about how she sounded that drove me crazy. I wanted it to last longer. I wanted to hold out longer but those sultry moans were getting to me - as were the sight of her bouncing tits and the feelings of my hands on her soft, silky smooth flesh. My hand on her back lowered and I grabbed her plump ass cheeks, causing her to gasp and giggle breathlessly before moaning loudly. "Marcus, I'm gonna cum! OH GAWD! I"M GONNA CUM!"

She wasn't lying. She came all over the front of my legs. I was just moments behind her. Carefully, when I was done twitching within her, I set her down before plopping down onto my chair. The time was going on three a.m. and I chuckled. "Hey," I murmured to her. Foxy looked at me, her eyes still just a little glassy. She was smiling and said, "What?"

"We wait an hour, switch with Nate and then, only if you want, we can do it again somewhere else?"

Foxy giggled and said, "Musta been good ter make ye want ter go again already."

"Oh so good, Foxy;" I replied with a satisfied sigh. She wriggled with satisfaction. "I'm glad ter hear it."

I stood and leaned down, giving her a kiss before looking around for our clothes. I set her to the side and then got into mine. Foxy lay there gazing at me, still very naked. I sighed and said, "Foxy, you really need to put some clothes on or else Nate is going to come in and witness me fucking you senseless again."

Foxy giggled and got up, grabbing the bustier top and beginning to put it on as she said, "That sounded more like a good time than a warning, Marcus. I'd love for ye ter fuck me senseless."

I watched as she put it on, pressing her ample breasts up and making her cleavage look really, REALLY good. She slipped on her thong and then the rest of her clothes as well.

* * *

 **4:00 A.M.**

As soon as Nate entered the office, Foxy and I headed out, keeping our eyes out for a likely spot. We passed a number of the girls on the way. We thought for a moment that we had found a likely spot in one of the prep rooms adjacent to the dining room but just before I opened the door, I heard another series of moans and grunts and other assorted sounds of pleasure and then Freddy growled, "You really like being tied down like this?"

"FUCK YES!" came the ecstatic reply from Gredda. "It gets me so hot and I cum really quickly. OH GAWD! I'm about to cum!

Foxy began to snicker. "I was won'erin' how long they would wait. It's, what, day three since he got here?"

I nodded, surprised that I didn't feel a mild twinge of jealousy that I wasn't in there banging a tied-down Gredda. Part of it could be that I was looking eagerly for a place to fuck Foxy again and part of it could also be that I was happy that Gredda had someone that looked a little more like her. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my hand. "Come on, Marcus. Let's keep searchin';" whispered Foxy eagerly. I allowed her to lead me away. It took only about five minutes before we found an empty employee break room. Foxy pushed me roughly into a chair and began to strip again. "This time," she growled, "I'll be th' one fuckin' ye senseless!"

I stood and took off my shirt. Foxy was already naked and just unbuckled, unbuttoned and yanked my pants down to my knees before pushing me back into the chair and straddling my lap. My dick was already hard as rock so she impaled herself upon it, wriggling until she was seated the way she wanted. She thrust her bare breasts and hard nipples into my face and smirked at me, running her hands through my crew-cut hair, she cooed, "Ye have ter do somethin', Marcus. Ther right in ye'r face so suck my tits."

I reached and gripped her ass cheeks and laved one of her nipples before putting it ever so gently between my teeth and pulled. Foxy moaned and gently pushed my head back, taking my hands and pressing them on her breasts, kneading them and tweaking the dark red tips as she began to ride me. Slowly, she began to elevated herself and then drop back down onto me. Her ass slapped my thighs and hips and the pleasurable sensation went through me in intense waves and I gasped and groaned every time she did. Foxy was moaning wantonly. There was very little creativity this time. However, every room that didn't have cameras and had a solid service, Foxy and I worked towards fucking each other senseless. In the backstage of the auditorium, I bent her over a storage crate and fucked her from behind, swatting her ass periodically while she pleaded that I keep fucking her tight pussy. In one of the electrical rooms, I pressed her back against the wall, lifted her leg and fucked her while suckling her nipples. By the time six o'clock rolled around, I was really, REALLY sore and really, REALLY satisfied. As I walked towards the exit where Nate was waiting with Zack, Foxy whispered, "Admit it, Marcus; I be yer favorite."

I chuckled and said, "You have a special place in my heart, Foxy and I mean that with the utmost sincerity."

Foxy wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. Before heading back into the Pizzeria.


	5. Chapter 4: 4th Night

**9:45 P.M.**

I was already on my first walk around through the facility. I knew that, somewhere, Maggy was waiting for me. It was no surprise to me when I found her in the commons area of the living section. She was just wearing some sweat pants and a zip down sweat shirt. Foxy was there with her and started to chuckled as I walked up. "Evening, ladies. How are you both?"

Maggy smiled shyly and said, "I'm doing well, Marcus. How are you?"

"I'm doing great;" I replied and Maggy said to Foxy, "Any chance I can get you to give us a little privacy?"

Foxy just giggled and said, "O' course. Have fun, you two."

We stood there awkwardly as she chewed a lip and said, "Um... how'd your day go?"

I smiled pleasantly and said, "It went well, thank you for asking? How was yours?"

"Oh it was fun! They're having me and Freddy supervise the laser tag area. I think you'd like my outfit."

She was smirking seductively and suddenly, she lifted a hand and said, "In fact, I'll be right back. If anyone asks, you're mine! Here's my proof."

Maggy walked up to me and took a sharpie, writing on my forearm 'property of Maggy from 10:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. Paws off!'. Popping the cap back on she said, "Be right back."

She dashed away and I was chuckling at her eagerness. I was looking around at the nice furniture when Chica walked in. Before she said anything or did anything, I lifted my arm and said, "Sorry, Chica. Already taken for tonight."

She froze and then said, "Awww! It's been like two weeks!" and she stamped in frustration. I couldn't help but hug her and chuckle, saying, "There's always tomorrow, Chica. I'll put myself on reserve for you."

She stuck her lower lip out and I said, "Oh don't be like that. Be a good girl and I'll make it worth your while."

She sighed and said, "Fine. I guess letting one of the new girls have a turn would be fine since they haven't got to experience you yet. But tomorrow, it's my turn."

She turned to walk away and I gave her plump ass a playful smack. She looked at me with a smirk and said, "Mmmm... I like that. One more?"

I gave her another slap and she giggled, walking away with her ass swinging. I chuckled and sat down on a sofa.

 **10:15 P.M.**

I was flipping through my kindle and sipping soda when Maggy got back, standing seductively with her hands on the each door frame. My mouth dropped open. She was wearing a black tank top that only went down to her mid-ribs with an enticing amount of cleavage of her large breasts showing and also a pair of combat pants and combat boots. "You like it?" she asked with a smirk. I nodded and said, "How is it that you can keep a hundred horny teenage boys from groping you?"

"Freddy has a lot to do with it;" she said as she sashayed in and sat on the edge of the couch. I chuckled. I wouldn't mess with the seven foot, four inch tall bear looking fellow myself. Another awkward silence followed and I couldn't help but chuckle. Maggy did too, blushing and saying, "I don't really know how to proceed. I mean, do I just jump on you or do I let you jump on me? How are we going to do this?"

I stood and said, "Relax, Maggy. There is no pressure. When I first started working for Tim, the other girls made it pretty clear what they were about and it just happened. Foxy wanted nothing to do with having sex with me at first but then decided she wanted to."

Maggy nodded. "She said that you two had a movie night at first and saved her from a maniac before she decided to sleep with you."

I chuckled and replied, "Well I hope I don't have to rescue you from a maniac in general. Look, Maggy, if you want to just hang out for awhile and have a movie night and eat some food, I'm fine with that. I said before that if you want us to just have a professional or friendly relationship, I can settle for that."

Maggy smiled and said, "Yes but after seeing you last night, I'm just so horny."

Her voice took a breathy, sultry turn. "I mean you are really gorgeous and...OH GAWD!"

And with that final moan, it seemed to be enough. I grabbed her face and kissed her. For just a moment, she was tense before she melted into my embrace, giving better than I gave. Her tongue plundered my mouth before she pushed me back into the chair. Her eyes were alight with passion and she said in a heated growl, "I want you to do all the things you do to Foxy. That way that she incessantly talks about how amazing you are is so damned frustrating."

I stood again and said, "The pleasure is going to be all mine. Let me help you with those boots. I know how much of a pain they can be."

I quickly unlaced her boots and she kicked them off, yanking the socks immediately before yanking the belt and tossing it to the side. I reached for the shirt but she slapped my hands with a smirk. "Uh uh uh, Marcus; I heard you like a pair of nice, juicy tits. I think I'll save these for last."

I half chuckled, half groaned at that. "Yes, I'm most definitely a breast guy and you are a cruel mistress."

"Mistress;" she growled, "I like that. Get those boots and pants off! I want to see what I'm working with here."

I grinned and obeyed, dropping down and untying my boots before yanking them off and pulling my socks off as well. I straightened to go for my belt and pants but she was impatient, swatting my hands away again and yanking at me belt and dropping my pants, going down on her knees at the same time. "Sit down;" she growled, a look of glee on her face. "Wow... your really aggressive;" I said. She suddenly looked worried. "I'm not overdoing it, am I?"

I chuckled and said, "No, not at all. Just don't start smacking me around. That would be a little too much and remember, I give as good as I get. You push too hard and I might have to spank you."

Maggy grinned and said, "Promises, promises - now shut up and spread 'em. Your cock looks delicious and I want to suck it. Don't worry - I won't bite - much."

I gasped as she swallowed me whole and did give me the tiniest bit of a squeeze with her mouth. It felt surprisingly arousing and she began to suck away with gusto. "Oh shit! That's fucking amazing! Oh, your tongue is driving me crazy!"

She growled around me and the vibration felt even better and I groaned as the pressure built. My balls ached for release. Suddenly she stopped and said with a wicked grin on her face. "You want me to finish you?"

I nodded and she said, "What's the magic word, Marcus?"

I groaned and said, "Please."

"Please what?" she growled, all too pleased with herself. I would get her later for it but for now, I CRAVED release. "Please suck my dick. I'm so close. PLEASE!"

She smirked and opened wide, sucking away at my shaft. I leaned back and allowed a massive orgasm to wash over me as my cock spurted into her mouth. Maggy swallowed and licked me clean before standing to her feet with a smirk. "Now you go ahead and get all riled up again. I want that lovely, thick cock inside me and sooner rather than later."

I nodded and kicked my trousers off the rest of the way before standing and grabbing a couple water bottles from my bag, handing one to her. She was gazing at me hungrily as she drank. As I began to come down, I sighed and said, "That was incredible."

She suddenly looked shy. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I smiled and said, "You are so adorable when you go from dominating power-girl to shy, sweetheart. You know that?"

She smiled even more and said, "Thanks. You're awful sweet yourself, you know."

I took another drink and then whispered, "Payback time."

Maggy frowned and leaned closer, asking as she did, "What was that, Marcus?"

I grabbed her, pulled her into a veracious kiss as I unfastened and shoved her pants and panties down before lifting her up and setting her on the couch. "I said 'payback time.'"

She looked nervous but trusted me, which I appreciated. Gently, yet firmly, I spread her legs and went straight in. Maggy moaned and flung her had back before lying back and using her legs to hold my face in her pussy. I grinned and nipped and sucked and licked at her, driving my tongue into her body in one second before sucking her clit into my mouth in the second.

"OH GAWD!" she moaned, "Marcus, DON'T you fucking DARE STOP."

I didn't. I didn't as her moans turned to screams. I kept going as her legs began to quiver around me and I didn't stop even after she screamed, "OH MY FUCKING... AAAAHHHH!" and her pussy sprayed her juices all over my face. I still didn't stop. "Wait, Marcus!" she moaned as she tried to regain some modicum of rational thought. "Wait! I can't even think!"

I chuckled and leaned back, watching as her breasts heaved and I desperately wanted to see them and to touch them but I would be patient. I wanted her to want me to show them attention. Maggy looked up at me and said, "Ho-ly. Shit."

I chuckled, "Foxy tell you about that?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah she did but she undershot. You are an artist with that tongue of yours."

I grinned and suddenly decided to push further. I slowly slipped two fingers into her tight, hot snatch and growled, "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Marcus!" she gasped and arched her back. "I haven't even come down from my high yet."

I chuckled and began to stroke her, curling my fingers and causing her to moan again. I leaned down and began to nip and kiss at her neck and across the bare skin of her shoulders and her upper chest. "Oh Marcus;" she moaned again, turning her neck to one side and giving me better access. When her toes and fists began to curl again, I stopped and she looked at me pleadingly. "What? WHY?"

"I'll make sure you cum again - if you take that tank off."

She glared and growled, "Fair enough."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand out. Before I could ask what she was doing, she pushed me into a chair and straddled my hips. "You want them, take them;" she growled again and lifted her shirt, revealing two ample, soft, perfect tits with pink nipples. Reaching down, she grabbed my very suddenly erect cock and pressed my head in between her lips, sinking on very slowly. "Hey;" she gasped at the sensation that was undoubtedly zinging through her body, "you wanted these tits now do something with them."

I reached up and cupped them, sucking one pink nipple into my mouth while my thumb rubbed her other nipple. They got hard quickly but when I took them out of my mouth, she growled, "That's it?"

"Oh no, not at all;" I replied and tweaked both of her nipples, causing her to yelp with pleasure before I dove back in to sucking them one at a time. Maggy began to move and I stopped, much to her dismay. "Why did you stop?"

"How are you going to do that if I'm sucking your tits?" I asked, she chewed her lip and I said, "Let me."

I wrapped my arms around her and stood and in order to stay in me, she was forced to wrap her legs around my waist. Carefully, I laid her down on the couch again, asking, "Ready?"

She nodded and I began to suck again while retracting and thrusting with my hips, driving my dick into her hot, wet center. Maggy began to lose it and lose it fast. She moaned every time I pulled out and screamed into her hand when I pushed in, gasping for air and constantly saying, "Ohmygawd, ohmygawd, OHMYGAWD! Again! OH FUCK! MORE!"

I nibbled all over her breasts and thrust harder and harder into her. It felt as though her core was sucking me into her body and I was groaning into her plump globes of flesh. I straightened and just began to slam into her, gripping her hips to hold her in place. Maggy certainly didn't mind. In fact, she wrapped her legs around me and used them to help slam into her body. She came three times as I found new ways to drive her crazy and each time in a different position. After the first time, she straightened and turned around, standing on shaky legs as I entered her pussy from behind, slapping her plump ass periodically as well as reaching forward and groping her breasts, twisting her nipples gently.

Maggy begged for all of it. She begged me to squeeze her breasts and to smack her ass and to fuck her harder and to go deeper. The third time she came, we were both on the floor and she was riding me as I slammed into her, watching with a fascination akin to worship as her breasts jiggled and bounced. I came right along with her and we both lay there, side by side as we tried to reeducate ourselves on how to breathe and enjoyed the mild ache in our loins from the massive pounding they took. "I'm going to kill Foxy;" murmured Maggy. "She said you were magnificent, not that you were a fucking SEX GOD!"

I tried to laugh but it came out more as a rapid wheeze. Finally, I said, "You know, you're pretty amazing yourself. You have a magnificent body."

I checked the time. It was five minutes passed midnight. "Wow... that was probably one of the better two hours of my life."

Suddenly, Foxy walked through the door and grinned at us. "Wow! Ye two wrecked each other, di'n't ye? What did I tell ye, Mags? He's somethin' else, ain't he?"

Maggy stood on shaky legs and said, "You told me he was good, not a god! I won't even be able to walk tomorrow!"

Foxy doubled over laughing. I stood to my feet and said, "I am going to be sore as hell tomorrow."

We both began to dress and I said, "I need to finish out the rest of my two hours of patrol before heading to the office."

Maggy grinned and said, "Fine. I'll be waiting for you there."

I chuckled and continued my walk through.

 **1:55 A.M.**

For whatever reasons, I was exhausted and did not look forward to just sitting in the office - though I did look forward to spending more time with Maggy. With a tired sigh, I went into the office in time to see Nate stretch and grab a bottle of soda. "All quiet?" I asked. He shrugged and yawned. "Yeah, so far. Nothing on the camera's. How about out in the facility?"

I shrugged. "Quiet as always."

He chuckled, "Yeah? Maggy was just in here to say hi. She was a little wobbly, too. You have anything to do with that?"

I shrugged, willing the blush to stay out of my face. "Maybe;"

Nate laughed, "Well go easy on them, Buddy. If Maggy is limping around, people are going to ask questions. Anyhow, I have to go."

I noticed a lacy piece of something or another was hidden under the desk. I went over and said, "Now I know these aren't yours."

Nate blushed and said, "Um... no. They, uh, they're Tica's."

I chuckled again and tossed them to him. "Make sure she gets these back."

A few minutes after Nate left, Maggy came in. She wasn't hobbling anymore and if her wet white hair was anything to go by, she had taken a shower. Instead of her sexy sudo-military outfit, she wore yoga pants, a tank top and a zip up sweat shirt. I gave her a chair and she sat down with a sigh. "Thanks;" she said with a tired sigh. We sat in a companionable silence for awhile as I flipped through the cameras. After several long minutes, Maggy smiled shyly and said, "That was a lot of fun. I already can't wait to do it again."

I smiled up at her. "Me neither. That was a lot of fun. Want anything to eat? I brought a ton of food - too much actually."

She nodded with thanks and we shared some pasta and meatballs I had made earlier with fresh mozzarella and parm cheese and homemade tomatoes sauce. "Did you make this yourself?" she asked. I nodded, unable to verbally answer do to a mouthful of pasta. After we finished, I put a little music on my Iphone. We talked about this and that - the restaurant, what she was doing to stay busy after hours and what I did at home when off. Suddenly, a song came on that she liked and she stood up, beginning to dance. I don't know what it was with these girls but they were all able to dance and to do it really well. She swayed and twisted and swirled, drawing attention to her ample breasts and her gorgeous round ass. Seeing me staring, Maggy purred, "Like what you see, baby?"

"What's not to like?" I asked with a grin. She smiled and danced her way over to me. I chuckled as she lowered herself into my lap. "You said you were sore. How are you able to move like that?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I took a nice, long, hot bath and it helped. It was absolutely heavenly. Maybe one of these nights, I'll be able to talk you into joining me in the bath tub - help me wash my back... and maybe other parts of my body."

She began to grind herself against me as she whispered seductively. "I would love for you to brush a soapy was cloth over my tits, brushing the nipples. Mmmmm, it would get them so hard."

While she was saying this, I was watching those nipples get hard right before my very eyes, causing them to poke through her tank top. Damn but I wanted to touch them again and, as if reading my mind, she took my hands and said, "Touch them, Marcus. They want to be touched."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I reached up and cupped them firmly, causing her to give a tiny whimper and grind against me even harder. With a grin, I slipped my hands down and under her tank top. She quivered as I touched the smooth skin of her stomach and brushed upward. Her arms stayed where they were as I continued my upward movement until I felt the soft globes of flesh against the tips of my fingers. As my palms brushed over her hard and pebbled nipples, she shuddered and moaned, "Oh yeah! I like that a lot. My nipples are so sensitive. Here;" and she pulled the tank top up to her neck. "Suck them again, just like you did before. I really liked that."

I oblidged, suckling firmly on her already hard nipples, swirling my tongue around and flicking the very tip. Maggy keened and ground even more firmly. Using both hands, I tweaked her nipples. That did it for her. She grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely, plundering my mouth with her tongue while she reached down and caressed the bulge that was there. Groaning under her caresses, I lightly tickled the undersides of her large breasts, causing her to moan, giggle and wriggle. "Stop that! I'm not into that crazy tickling stuff."

I grinned. "How do you know? Have you ever tried it before?" and I began to tickle her some more. She wriggled and tried to pull away but I sucked one of her nipples, causing her to moan again and press further into me. "No fair!" she whimpered, "you can't tickle me and then suck me like that. I can't tell whether I should be trying to get away from you or get you inside of me again!"

I chuckled and said, "Well when you make your choice, let me know. Until then..." and I gave a gentle nibble on her breasts. She moaned again. The moans turned to giggles as I tickled her naval. "Stop!" she laughed, "ugh, your confusing me!"

I chuckled and began to kiss her neck and shoulders and breasts. "That's it," she moaned and got up. I thought for just a second that I had done something wrong until she dropped her sweatshirt and took her tank top off the rest of the way. I stood as she yanked her pants down and then attacked my belt and the buttons of my cargo pants. When they were around my knees, she pushed me into the chair and climbed into my lap again, lining me up and spearing herself on my shaft with a moan. I groaned at the zing of pleasure. Even after the pounding I gave it, her pussy was so tight and it squeezed my shaft. She purred at me as she began to ride me, "No fair. I'm topless and I want to see all that lovely, lovely muscle."

I obliged with a grin and she rubbed my chest and purred at me as she rode me like a pro. I sucked one of her pink nipples while lightly tickling the underside of her breasts again. This time, she didn't giggle or protest; she just moaned and rode me harder. "More!" she gasped. "I need more."

I continued to do so, just brushing the tips of fingers on the underside of here breasts and her moans only increased. "Oh gawd! I never thought tickling would feel so good. Don't stop! I love it!"

I chuckled as she lifted her hands and put them on her head, giving me perfect access to her amazing body. My fingers feathered all over his body as she continued her ride. Her moans were quickly becoming screams of absolute pleasure. I'm not sure how many times she quivered into an orgasm or how many times she made me cum but it was one hell of a night.

 **4:30 A.M.**

We were both sitting cuddled in the seat and if we thought we had been soar before, I knew for sure that we would both wake up beaten to hell yet totally satisfied for the next shift. "Well I don't know what I was thinking, not deciding to sleep with you in the first place;" she said tiredly. "Why thank you;" I said. "Gald you had fun."

Slowly, we disentangled ourselves from one another and got dressed. As if she had been waiting, Foxy came in with a smirk. "Well? Ye two have fun tonight?" she asked cheerfully. Maggy rolled her eyes and said, "Geez. You're already becoming that younger sister I never had, you know that Foxy?"

Foxy just laughed and said, "Why thank ye, Mags. I'll take that as a compliment."

I just chuckled at the two of them. They were both so sexy, with Maggy in her black yoga pants, white tank and grey unzipped hoody and Foxy in her short shorts and low cut sports bra that she favored, especially as an opportunity to tease me with her flat stomach, her perky tits and her great legs and ass.

They both hung out with me until about five 'til six when I was gathering my stuff. Foxy gave me a burning kiss and Maggy hugged me, murmuring as she did. "I did have a lot of tonight, Marcus. I'll definitely be back for more."

I chuckled. "Well it's gonna be a bit, I think. You know the other girls are gonna want a turn."

She sighed. "I'm sure."


	6. Chapter 5: 5th Night

**9:55 P.M.**

When I walked into the office, looking forward to an intense night with Chica, I saw Bella Loonus waiting for me. She was still in her daytime uniform and she looked killer in it. It didn't help my predicament. "Evening, Officer Loonus;" I said by way of greeting. She shook my hand and said, "Call me Bella, please; I'm not a fan of official titles anymore. So how do things usually go around here?"

I was about to answer when the phone rang. I answered with the proper greetings. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, this is Officer Brakus; how can I help you, sir or ma'am?"

The person on the other end said, "Ah, this IS Freddy's Pizzeria; good. Tell your friends that we will be there soon."

They hung up and I frowned. "What's wrong, Marcus?" asked the Bella. I told her and she said, "Well that doesn't sound good."

I shook my head. "Nope, it doesn't."

I suddenly heard the patter of feet coming down the hall and Chica came through the door with a smile on her face which fell instantly. I sighed and said, "Hey Chica. How was your day today?"

She recovered quickly and said, "Great! Hi, Balloon Girl, still here?"

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, I am, Chica. I'm sorry, you were supposed to have your turn with him, weren't you Chica."

She nodded, her face taking on a tinge of disappointment. I was staring, openmouthed at them both. Chica burst into giggles and said, "We told her everything, Marcus - did her second day on the job, actually. She handled it better than we thought she would."

That made Bella laugh. I sighed and said, "Well I'm starting in the office tonight. I promise that I'm all yours tomorrow, Chica."

Chica just gave a saucy smile and said, "Your loss, Marky;" and turned, giving her plump ass a playful slap. I had to suppress a groan. I really enjoyed squeezing and slapping the ass. Bella was laughing because, though I was successful at suppressing the groan, I apparently had a funny look on my face. To make it worse, she said, "I feel bad for you. Even I wouldn't mind giving that ass a slap."

I'm not sure why but that made blush a lot and my pants were slowly getting tighter. "Well basically what we do here is watch the camera and fina ways to entertain ourselves."

"Which, for you, means getting fucked silly by a sexy female - whatever they are - right?" she said with a wicked smile. I blushed harder and said, "They enjoy it as much as I do. I'll bet they gave you all the gory details during breaks and closing, don't they?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah. All eight of them told me. Gredda likes being tied down, tickled and fucked. Freeda just likes being tickled while she's fucked. Chica just wants your big dick. Tica wants to be spanked and punished at least lightly. Bonnie just likes sex, nothing too crazy. Foxy just likes sex with you and I haven't talked to Maggy yet but she still had a ridiculous grin on her face and was limping ever so slightly so she clearly had a good time."

The more she spoke, the more I blushed and looked away, trying so hard not to groan. "Well what would you like to do tonight?"

She grinned and pulled a deck of cards from her pocket. "You like poker?"

"Texas Hold'em?" I asked with a grin. Sometimes, all we did over seas was gamble for cigarettes and stuff from care packages during our down time. She nodded with a grin and I said, "Alright. Let's deal; are we gambling or something?"

"Of course;" she said with a grin. "It's strip poker, Markus."

My eyes shot wide and a slow grin crossed my face. "Alright; deal me in and get ready to get naked."

Bella smirked and dealt. I got two fours and a queen, a jack, a ten and an eight were in the middle. I couldn't really read her face because all that was there was a smirk. She laid down another four - and then another eight. We laid down. "Three of a kind;" she said triumphantly. I smirked and said, "Full house - fours and eights. So what's coming off first?"

Bella grinned and stood to her feet. "According to the girls, you're definitely a tits guy. So I'll let you enjoy your one victory."

First, she took off that stupid propeller hat and then lifted the blue and red striped shirt over her head. She was really in great shape. She had a flat stomach with a cute little naval. The thing that really drew my eyes was the leopard print bra and the generous cleavage. "Like what you see?"

I smirked. "Can't wait to see more;" I quipped back. She sat down and I dealt a hand. She one this one and I stood, pulling my shirt over my head. Bella gave a whoop and asked, "If I throw money at you, will you take more off?"

"Funny;" I said, "nope, you'll have to keep beating me."

I won the next hand and the hand after that. Soon, she was just sitting there in her jeans, bare footed and almost bare-chested. It was getting distracting. She one the next two hands, leaving us on almost even ground. The next two hands were mine. I whistled as she took of her jeans, revealing matching leopard print panties. Her legs looked amazing. They were perfectly shaped and looked smooth and soft. When I won the next hand, she frowned and I said, "You know, if you give up, I'll let you get dressed and we can go on with someting else."

It got me the result I was hoping for. She glared at me and reached behind her, unclipping her bra and dropping it to the side. She had the most perfect tits. I grinned and said, "My night just keeps getting better and better."

She smirked and said, "Enjoy it while you can."

I lost the next hand but won the one after that and she dropped her panties to the ground. There she stood in all her glory, not hiding anything, hands on hips, giving me an amazing view of everything. "Are we done?" I asked with a grin. "Nope. If you win another hand, I'll let you touch my tits."

Now I began to feel like a ridiculous teenager but I couldn't resist that. "Sure."

I won again and she began to look frustrated. "Alright. You can touch my tits now - or you can win again and I'll suck them."

"Fine."

I lost that one and we were both naked. My cock was already partially hard and she smirked. "So, are you done?" she asked. I shook my head. "Nope but why don't you tell me what you want? I don't know if I have anything to offer you."

"Oh GAWD, yes you do. If I win this one, you have to eat me out."

"Oh I'd eat you out anyway. I'd have no problem pushing you back onto the desk and going down on you right now."

Her mouth dropped open and she gave a tiny whimper before clearing her throat and managing to say, "Well the game will make it more fun. I win, you eat me out. You win, you suck my tits."

I won that round and she came over, straddling my hips and saying, "Go ahead."

I took one dusky pink nipple into my mouth and sucked away at it. She began to utter strangled and partially subdued mewling noises and, to my surprise, hugged my head to her breasts. After a minute, I stopped and she looked down at me. "We can keep playing if you want?"

She was still breathing heavily and said, "I said, you could suck my tits. You only sucked one."

She guided my head back in and as I sucked away, Bella began to grind against me. After another minute, I stopped again and she moaned. "Why do you keep stopping?"

"I would like to play another hand;" I said, smirking at her. She groaned and went back to her seat. "If I win, you eat me out. If you win, I give you a blow job."

The next hand was a first for me - like ever. We both had two pairs of sixes - in our hands. "Okay;" said Bella, "now what?"

I shrugged and said, "We play another round."

Suddenly, she smirked. "I have a better idea. Lie down on the desk."

We cleaned it off and I obeyed. She got onto the desk and straddled my face, facing my feet. I grinned and took a big mouthful of her pussy, shoving my tongue as far into her as I could before sucking her clit. The moans I got from her were fantastic. She even screamed into her hands a couple times before going forward and practically swallowing my cock. I almost stopped as she sucked hard and vigorously on my cock. I reached up and squeezed her firm butt, slapping it once too. She almost chocked and pulled off, growling at me between moans, "If you do that again, I'm going to bite you."

That was fair enough. I went back to shoving my tongue into her body. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer and went at her with everything I had and she almost stopped what she was doing - almost. She started to slurp and suck and lick at me as much as possible. I thought I wasn't going to get her to cum before I did but as I groaned an incredible orgasm, her legs squeezed around my head and she pulled off me and screamed into her hand. I think my cum sprayed all over her chin while she did. As we both came down from our post-climactic high, she said, "Wow... that was... wow..."

We both got off the table and sat in our seats, still gasping for breath. "Okay, that was pretty incredible;" I said. She chuckled and nodded. "So, one more hand. If you win, I'm going to fuck you senseless."

I nodded and said, "Fair enough but what if I win?"

"Basically, if I win, I'm going to ride you like a bronco. If you win, you get to nail me until I pass out. How's that sound?"

I grinned and said, "Sounds good to me. Sounds like I win either way."

"Me too;" she cooed, a veracious smile on her face as she dealt the last hand. I got a king and a queen. In the center were an ace, a two and a seven. Then a jack was delt - and then another two. I had nothing and I didn't even care. "Lay them down;" she said and revealed an ace and a seven. "Two pairs;"

I laid them down and said, "I have nothing."

She moved fast, jumping up, coming around the desk and yanking me out of the chair, kissing me hungrily before pushing me down to the ground before grabbing my dick and beginning to stroke it. She was good. She was REALLY good. I was hard in seconds and she threw her leg over and sank onto me with a gasp and a moan. "Oh GAWD, that feels incredible! Holy shit, you're incredible, Marcus! I haven't ridden a cock like this in too long."

I was gasping and trying to form a coherent thought but it wasn't easy with her tightness around my hardness. She clenched around me with a smirk and said, "What do you think, Soldier?"

"I think that you like to tease me and if you don't start, I'm going to pin you down and fuck you while I smack your ass raw."

"OOOOO, you're naughty, aren't you?" she cooed and rose up, almost allowing me to slide out before dropping on me with a gasp. I groaned and she threw her head back. I was getting hypnotized by her round tits bouncing. She noticed and reached up, squeezing them. "You like these don't you? Why aren't you touching my tits, Soldier? Do soldiers not like boobs?"

Growling, I reached up and tweaked her nipples and she moaned and said, "Oh YES! That's more like it, Soldier. Keep doing that! Grab them and squeeze them. Wait..." and she stopped, leaning forward and pushing her nipples into my face. I gobbled them up like the most delicious dessert I've ever had. As I did, Bella changed her position and began to bounce on my dick again while not removing her tits from my mouth and I groaned into her nipples. "OH GAWD YES!" she yelled. I really wanted to roll her over and slam into her or to slam into her from behind but this was pretty amazing itself. Having this gorgeous goddess bouncing up and down on me was amazing. Unable to handle the pleasure, she pulled up and arched her back, riding more and more vigorously. "OH SHIT, I just came;" she gasped and I could feel her quivering around me. It didn't slow her down. She kept going and I was about to blow, myself. I tried to hold back but I couldn't do it. "I'm gonna cum!" I said and she said, "FINALLY!"

Both of us cried together and she was quivering around me as I fired a huge load into her body. After her shivering had stilled and I was done twitching, she collapsed off to the side and said, "Wow... that was incredible. I need to get laid more often."

"Not everyone can handle a crazy former-marine. I guess it just takes a soldier;" I quipped while trying to learn to breathe again. She chuckled and slapped me. "I could take two of you any time. What time is it?"

I checked the wall clock and said, "Quarter to one;" and she said, "Wow! We've been playing poker and messing around and fucking for almost three hours!"

Slowly, we got up and went back to our seats. She moved hers around so that she was sitting next to me and said, "Alright, how do I use the cameras?"

I showed her everything and she was a quick study. It was hard to concentrate since she was still naked and, DAMMIT, she was SO HOT. Her breasts were just sitting there, begging to be touched and nipples that just longed to be tweaked and sucked. "Marcus, stop staring at my boobs and show me what to do."

I snapped back to it and said, "Sorry. They're just so delicious and sexy."

We went back to the standard duties of the job but I still couldn't focus and she gave me a reproachful if amused look. "Do you need me to put a shirt on, Marcus?"

"If I'm going to be able to focus on this, you should probably put your clothes back on."

I was about to stand up when she grabbed my cock and began to stroke. Leaning against me and whispering in my ear, she said, "If you can focus and show me everything that needs to be done by two p.m., we'll find a quiet corner and I'll let you do whatever you want to me - though I hope you take requests."

She kept stroking and I said, "If you keep going, I'm going to bend you over the desk right now."

Her eyes gleamed and she let me go.

* * *

 **2:00 A.M.**

We were both dressed as Nate and Tica walked in. She winked at Bella and said, "Having fun, Honey?"

We both chuckled and I said, "Hey, Tica, try not to leave your panties where other people can find them."

Her yellow face went orange with embarrassment and Bella laughed. We went out into the facility. "At night, we just walk around, checking doors and windows and making sure they're secure. We check on the boys and girls to make sure they're doing okay and they're behaving."

"Do we punish them if they aren't?" she asked mischievously. I chuckled and said, "That depends."

We made our way through and ran into a few of them. I tried to get into one of the employee break rooms but it was locked. I put my ear to the door and didn't hear anything. I knocked and there was nothing. Shrugging I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. The sight that greeted me was both surprising and wildly amusing. Bonnie was sitting on top of Tony and they were both naked and blushing. I chuckled and said, "Just unlock the door on the way out."

We moved on and it only took about an hour to show her the entire facility and we circled back to the employee break room. It was empty and the door was open so I ducked into the fridge. "Want anything to drink?"

"Nope. I just want your cock again."

I bumped my head as I tried to yank my head out of the fridge. "What?"

"I want you to undress me right now, one piece of clothing at a time. I want you to touch and suck my tits. I want you to finger me into submission and I want you to fuck me until I pass out."

I stared at her, open mouthed as she shut the door and locked it before coming over to me, a sultry smile on her face and a hungry fire in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around my neck and she kissed me passionately, devouring my lips and plundering my mouth. I took her stupid propeller hat off and then worked my hands under her shirt, slowling lifting it up her body. After casting it aside, I knelt down and kissed the soft skin of her abdomen with opened mouth kisses. I slipped my tongue into her naval and she shivered. Enjoying the reaction I kissed around it and slipped it inside again. "Oh gawd!" she gasped. Satisfied, I kissed and licked my way up her body, a trail of fire that went between her gorgeous breasts, up her neck and back to her ear. "Oh my gawd! Marcus, you're making me melt!"

"Good;" I growled, the low timber of my voice causing her to shiver and gasp. I turned her around, and unhooked her bra, pushing it forward off her arms. As the cool air hit her bared breasts, she shivered again and I watched her dusky pink nipples erect and harden before brushing my fingers of them. She gasped and keened. "Stop teasing me!" she pleaded. I chuckled and tweaked the two hard nubs and she moaned. My hands brushed down her flat stomach, tickling her just a little and causing her to gasp and wriggle. When I reached her pants, I unfastened them and lowered the jeans and panties. "I'm still wearing shoes;" she whispered. I turned her around and untied her shoes. "Sit down."

I carefully pulled off her shoes and then finished pulling her pants and panties off. There she sat, her short red hair tousled, her breasts heaving. I stood and pulled her to her feet. She lifted my shirt and began to rub my chest and stomach with a ravishing moan before reaching for my belt. "My boots are still on."

"Don't care;" she said, "I just need your cock. Oh GAWD, you're so hard!"

"Turn around. Bend over;" I gritted. She looked nervous for a second but complied. I gripped her perfect round cheeks and she giggled and said, "Get on with it already!"

I grinned and couldn't resist the urge to tease her one more time, rubbing my dick against the entrance of her pussy. She moaned and rocked her hips and I entered her smoothly. "OH YES! FINALLY!"

Started out slowly, I thrust in and out of her while my hands wandered her amazing, soft flesh. I reached around and gripped her breasts and she mewled and said, "Pull out!"

I did with a frown and she jumped on the table and lay down. I climbed on after and she wrapped her soft legs round me as I entered her smoothly. "Suck my tits!" she commanded and I wasn't going to say no. I suckled her firmly as I thrust into and out of her again. Her breasts were so soft and very sensitive. With every suck, her back arched and she moaned and her pussy walls squeezed my shaft. "Oh GAWD, I'm about to cum;" she gasped and moaned. I moved to the other and she squealed with pleasure. Her body quivered as she came hard and shrieked my name. "Pin my hands down!"

"What?" I asked, straightening slightly. She lifted her hands beside her head and I laced my fingers through hers, pinning her down. "YES!" she said, "OH YES!"

I leaned down and began to kiss and nip at her neck and collar bones. With another dozen thrusts, she was coming again and I almost lost it as she tensed around me but managed to hold on. "I love your stamina, Baby. Can you get me to cum one more time?"

"Just tell me what you want and I'll make sure you do;" I growled. "Pound me, suck my tits and pinch them. As hard as you can;"

I slammed into her and sucked her nipples hard and tweaked and pinched them. She was squealing with pleasure and her back arched again and again. I wasn't going to last long. This gorgeous goddess beneath me was ravenous and she urged mean on between wordless exclamations. When my own orgasm came, it was so powerful that my entire body locked up and all conscious thought became impossible. All I knew was that Bella was only repeating, "OHMYGAWD, OHMYGAWD, OHMYGAWD!"

When the fog lifted, she was giggling under me. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

I chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

 **6:00 A.M.**

"So," she said as we headed towards the door, passing Zach on the way out, "want to come by my place for breakfast. I can make a mean omlet."

I grinned. "Sounds good."

"After breakfast, maybe you can stay today 'til I have to go to work."

The clear suggestion in her tone was too good to pass up. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
